The University of Utah's Protein Interaction Core Facility is interested in expanding its current biosensor technology base by acquiring a ProteOn XPR36 array optical biosensor. The ProteOn is an innovative surface plasmon resonance platform from Bio-Rad Laboratories that sets a new standard for state-of-the-art biosensor analysis. The instrument has several advantages over the Facility's existing technology, including increased throughput in both the number of ligands (up to 36) and number of analytes (up to 6) that can be analyzed simultaneously using the system's novel criss-cross flow cell design. The instrument will be maintained and operated within a well-established University-supported Core Facility whose function is to provide investigators easy access to the instrumentation and expertise required for molecular interaction analysis. Characterizing the interactions of biomolecules in detail will help uncover the underlying mechanisms associated with diseases and lead to cures or avenues of prevention. The Facility currently employs a Director and four Ph.D.-level scientists, all of whom are well versed in the application of biosensor technology. This dedicated Facility is able to support a significant number (>70) of internal and external NIH- funded investigators. The work of nine major users from four departments on the University of Utah campus and three external academic institutions has been highlighted to illustrate the potential of the ProteOn technology to impact a wide range of projects involving Alzheimer's, apoptosis, asthma, cancer, cell signaling, and HIV. Each of these investigators has previously demonstrated success in applying biosensor technology in their research and all have a current need for the enhanced capabilities of this new platform. [unreadable] [unreadable]